Mistakes Are Made
by SessRin4EverTID
Summary: Rin And Inuyasha Betrayed By Sesshoumaru And Kagome Disappear Then Return The Same day but for alomst half the day. Lets See What Happen And Why/how Sesshoumaru and Kagome Betrayed Them In This New Fanfiction "Mistakes Are Made"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys SessRin4EverTID Here XD How U All Been? Sorry That I Haven't Updated But Here's A New Fanfiction for u guys I've been thinking of writing this so here it is ill Name It "Mistakes Are Made" For Now.**

**Chapter 1 **

I just got my heart broken. First I'll tell you who I am. My name is Rin. I am 17 years old, so let me tell you about me. I am in love with my lord, lord Sesshoumaru, but I am heartbroken. You guys are probably wondering 'why are you heartbroken' right? Well I'll tell you what happen when I woke up.

It was just another ordinary say here in the western castle. I woke up from my bed stretching. After that I put on a kimono. I was going to the dining room but Jaken came and told me "Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru has an important announcement to make hurry up to the ball room." This is what he told me. All I can think while I was going to the ball room is 'the ball room? Why the ball room is only used in special occasions'. What I didn't know was that this event was going to change my whole life forever.

When I got there, I saw that everybody in the western castle was here.

"Attention I got an important announcement to make." Lord Sesshoumaru said "I have taken a mate we have been seeing each other for the past 4 years. I think that this time is right because I think, Rin, my ward, should have a mother." He continued. When I heard him say those words my heart broke into a puzzle piece that you can't even figure it out.

Someone appeared next to me, I turned to see who it is and saw it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the only person that knows I Love Sesshoumaru.

"Where is Kagome?" I asked him. The only thing he did was give me a hurt expression and that's all I needed to know. I knew instantly who is Lord Sesshoumaru mate is, I started crying and Inuyasha hugged me. Inuyasha was like a brother to me.

"Without further or due I would like all of you to me my mate Kagome." He Said

All I did was stare at Kagome with a hurt expression and turn away and got out without anybody noticing me, except Inuyasha that has been following me all along.

We went to the forest and I Cry while Inuyasha was hugging me. When I stop crying I hugged Inuyasha back when he started crying. "How could they do this to us Rin I though she loved me" Inuyasha said. All I can said to Inuyasha was "I fell like dyeing, our hear are already broken into pieces that no one can put together."

"Yea" Inuyasha said agreeing with me. As soon as he said that a green whirlpool appeared out of nowhere in front of us. "What is it?" Inuyasha ask

"I don't know" I Said "I'll go first and put my hand inside and see if its ok."

"Ok" Inuyasha. Then I walked in front of it and out my hand inside, I felt someone or something grabbed my hand and out it together with mines. When it did I felt a warm sensation go through my body and then "it" let go of my hand and pull back.

"To me Inuyasha it felt safe I got a warm sensation when I put it in. Also, someone put our hands together like their telling me its ok." I Said. Inuyasha nodded his head and said

"If you go Rin I'll go from now on I promised to protect you."

"Thank You Inuyasha, me too." I said then we started walking toward the green whirlpool.

When Inuyasha and I were in front of it we both look back one last time, and said "Bye." After we went inside, the green whirlpool disappears and so did Inuyasha and me.

**Well Here Chapter guys tell me if u like it and I'll put up the next chapter ill update My Dears Babies SessRin, today but not now **

**Ja Ne **

**SessRin4EverTID**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I dint really feel like talking today *sigh* Here chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: Look At Previous Chapter+ Other soon to come I dnt own PPGZ.**

**Chapter 2 **

"Sesshoumaru I can't find Rin and Inuyasha anywhere" Kagome said **( I don't like SessKag but it's just for the fanfiction I'm not good with them aka no romance between them).**

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said while thinking.

"Its already been half the day and we can't find them." Kagome said. Then Miroku barged into the room saying "Kagome there is something, like a green whirlpool, we must go and hurry."

"Ok." Kagome said. Then they all ran outside the castle just as the green whirlpool open completely.

"What is it" Sango asked

"I don't know " Kagome said

"Look there's a hand coming out everybody be ready to fight just in any case" Miroku said "Let's wait"

They waited a minute and what they saw surprise them. Rin and Inuyasha coming out, but … the look different but they just can't put their tongue on it. Rin was wearing a green shirt underneath her black sweater that has green lines in the side; she also had black pants that had green stripes on the side. She had a belt on that had a green P in the middle and other little circles that had blue and red circles as a pattern, she also has a green cap that had black stripes.(If u seen Powerpuff Girls Z then u know what Kaoru (Buttercup) looks like before she transform.) Inuyasha in the other hand clothes were black with red stripes and a red sweater in. His belt was a red P in the middle and blue and green little circles. He had a read cap backwards that was red with black stripes.

"Hi" Rin said with a smiling face on. "Rin, Inuyasha we've been looking for you" Kagome said going and hugging Rin who hugged her back.

"I got a question what year is it, and what time is it?" Inuyasha asked

"What are you talking about you guys only been gone for half the day" Kagome said

Rin and Inuyasha just looked at each other. "Can I have my own room in the Western Castle" Inuyasha asked "Oh, and can it be next to Rin's"

"Sure I can arranged that" Sesshoumaru said

"Thanks Lord Sesshoumaru see you guys at dinner" Inuyasha said running after Rin. Once they were gone Miroku said "Is it just me or did they grown in heights." Sango agreeing with Miroku said "So you noticed too, actually I think everybody noticed even Kirara noticed it to." Everybody just nodded and Kirara kept at staring at Rin as she went away. "Come let's go inside."

**~Later On~**

"Here is the room you're staying in and the good part is that is connected to mines, you can check it out later lets go to my room and talk about well… you know what" Rin said going to her room talking about … "That"

**Bye guys srry I wsnt me today maybe never or maybe ill be myself this week or so. **

**Ja Ne **

**SessRin4EverTID**


End file.
